Multiverse' Drabbles
by Akai-neechan
Summary: Drabbles featuring all kinds of AUs, for Aoihand's Great Multiverse Challenge! Every chapter will have 5 different drabbles x
1. Part 1

_A/N: So, this is for Aoihand's Great Multiverse Challenge x) I just happened to come across it and I couldn't help but type the first ideas that came up immediately. I have some more now, so I think I'll be posting more in the near future, look forward to it, if you like these x) _

_So here is an AU…_

1)… In which he never died.

He observed from his seat on the ledge of the Crow's Nest. It was the safest place for now, but considering the situation, maybe not for too long.

"What's your aim, kid?" His father had the widest grin on his face and he noticed he hadn't seen him so excited about anything since they left the Grand Line for a short trip back to his home town. Which afterwards led to taking a long voyage in order to show his mother the Four Blues.

But this little stop in a small East Blue island seemed to prove more entertaining than anything before.

"To become the Pirate King!" The grin planted over that rubbery face rivaled that of his father even, and that was a feat by itself! Besides, he could recognize that strawhat anywhere. This was the new age Shanks had been talking about the last time they met, a good five years ago.

So this was the boy who caught his interest? He could clearly see how.

"Then fight me, and take that title if you can, Monkey D. Luffy!" His father's voice roared over the sea as the boy stretched and threw the first punch.

A short while later, his mother called out to him and he averted his eyes from the fight to witness her standing there with hands on her hips and a look of disapproval on her beautiful features.

"Ace, darling, stop your father before he kills the poor boy."

The words pulled a laugh out of him, but he still jumped down from his comfortable position and moved through the crew that had gathered to watch. Maybe it wasn't that bad of an idea. Truth be told, Roger never knew when to stop.

And by the looks of things, neither did the boy. Luffy, he reminded himself. It wouldn't hurt to remember that name. He had the feeling he'd be hearing a lot of it in the future.

2) … In which he never joined.

The glare was clearly fixated on him as he drew the third katana. He rarely did that, he had to hand it to the guy. But maybe a bounty of 77, 000, 000 spoke for itself. The damn blond pirate surely had to have some skills to acquire it.

"For the last time, Marimo," he couldn't help but growl at the nickname. Annoying bastard. "Get out of my way. I have a meal to cook and the shitty Captain will drive my sweet Nami-san crazy if I don't hurry back to the ship."

The asshole thought he was kidding? Too bad. He was dead serious.

"Too bad for the girl, then. Cause you're not going back."

They crashed. And again. And _again_. Yet the damn shithead still had some fight in him. He blocked. And dodged. And stood his ground.

And, damn it, but he hadn't gotten so excited in a fight for a long time!

But in the end, he won. Of course, he did. He always did. He was going to be the world's best, after all. This guy just seemed to cross his path when he needed the money. Too bad for him.

He felt a bit of annoyance at himself for regretting it, after he dropped him off at the Marine base.

He kinda liked the guy's spirit. Who knows, maybe if they had met under different circumstances in a different world they might have been friends.

3)… In which there was a King.

"There used to be a great King, they say. He was so powerful that the entire world was bent to his will. He would bring the strongest to their knees. He would travel around this world that belonged to him and never take anything from it he didn't deem completely necessary.

"Yet there were those who hated him, they say. People who followed around and tried to take his life, his title and his world, to call it their own. People who envied him and lusted over his control.

"But none of them were strong enough to kill him, they say. He would stand in front of entire armies and fight with all he had, with only a handful of followers behind his back. And he would win any battle, because even the Gods favored him.

"But one day, they say, he saw his end in the face of a deadly disease. No cure could save him, no doctor could prolong his life. So he stood there, at the highest point of the world and screamed to everyone who would listen to find his hidden treasure and become the next King.

"Or, so they say…" A small smile was planted over Shank's features as he watched the snow fall outside of the window, a mug of strong liquor in his hand.

"What is this nonsense you're spilling?" Newgate eyed him critically from his seat next to him. "All I asked was what demon took that left arm of yours."

"What they say is true, though," the red haired man turned towards his companion. "I was there and I saw it all. Every single step that King made until his last day, twenty two years ago! And ten years ago," he released the mug to grasp tightly at the fabric that should have covered his other arm. "I saw that King once again."

He was rewarded with a curious look and grinned widely.

"I made a bet on the new King! That boy will definitely find his treasure!"

4)… In which there are two.

Luffy smiled widely as he watched the two of them fight. It was always fun and it kept him entertained for a long while, which couldn't be said about many other things.

There was just something in the fast swings, in the immediate reactions, in the play of life and death where no one was really in danger because the other knew what he was doing. But there was also something in their spirit that had him interested all the time. There was just something in the way they never gave up.

The four katanas crashed and then the two of them jumped back. ltiverse

And just like every time, she took the initiative. A quick dash, a swing, and Zoro's swords flew out of his grasp and chattered on the deck.

"That's another win for me," she smiled as she shielded the white katana and turned towards him. "Weak as always, Zoro?"

"Shut up!" He snapped and sat cross legged on the ground, catching his breath.

Turning around she chuckled a bit and brushing some sweat from her brow entered the galley.

"Oh, Kuina-chwaan!" the voice of their cook flowed out of the open door. "You're always so beautiful after defeating the meathead!"

Meat? Oh, that's right! He was hungry!

With his mind set, Luffy jumped off his spot and sped towards the kitchen.

_-  
_5)… In which he isn't who he claims to be.

Ace looked at the boy, forever carving in his memory the wide grin, the sparkling eyes and the very light that seemed to radiate from him. To think that the world would see in him the child of a demon was unforgivable.

It was that night that he made his decision when his little 'brother' cuddled into him, because 'The other bed was cold!'.

That was the last night he was Monkey D. Garp's grandson.

That was the night he became the son of the devil.

He remembered once, thinking how great this boy's mother must have been, to keep him in her womb for five years – a feat, considered unimaginable for most, accomplished through willpower and devotion that reached levels unknown for this world.

But as he grew closer to that boy, he found the very thing that had driven her to do it. The life that sparked in those eyes every time they turned his way should never be wasted.

He thought only of that as he set sail. He thought only of that as he claimed that name as his own. He thought only of that when he faced the Marines. He thought only of that as he kneeled on the execution platform.

And even as the blades cut through him, he found himself content. Because if the death of a fake was all it took to protect that smile, he'd take the bastard's name in the grave a million times!

On that day, Garp witnessed his grandson dying on the platform and swore to himself to finish what he had started and protect Roger's only child.

And so, before the entire world, Gol D. Ace died. And before only a few knowledgeable enough, Monkey D. Luffy was born.

_A/N: Let me summarize the AUs in case somebody missed something:_

_Roger never died, and so neither did Rouge. Ace was raised by his mother and later joined Roger's crew. Shanks left the crew to start his own and met Luffy._

_Zoro didn't join the Strawhats and ventured into the Grand Line to chase Mihawk, winning his money through bounty hunting._

_Completely AU, a medieval world without a king and with an interesting story._

_Kuina never died and somehow both she and Zoro ended up with the Strawhats._

_Luffy is Roger's real son and Ace is Dragon's. Somehow, they end up meeting anyway._

_Look forward to the next 5 drabbles in a while x)_


	2. Part 2

_A/N: Ok, here you have the next group of drabbles x)_

_So here is an AU…_

6) … In which there was sin.

He stepped into the bar, the cigarette hanging from his lips and his eyes wandering from beneath the glasses. It was about time to choose this night's victim. All he had to do was find one appropriate. On who was untainted, an innocent.

It proved to be more difficult than he had believed.

On the bar there was a boy who looked way too young to be a sinner. Short, black hair partially hidden by a strawhat, red unbuttoned vest and short jeans. Yet despite of the casual appearance he was stuffing his mouth with every dish he could get his hands on, most of them obviously not being his own.

_Gluttony._

A little to the side a figure was leaning over the same bar, green hair covering the head that leaned over the counter, three golden earrings hanging from his ear, a green haramaki under an unbuttoned white shirt and jeans. The man was obviously sleeping, too lazy to even remove himself from the counter and walk to his home.

_Sloth._

On the inside of the bar, a woman moved through the dance floor. Bright orange hair, a tattoo on the shoulder, a short skirt and revealing top. She moved swiftly, picking pockets and easily entered the bathroom with half a dozen wallets.

_Greed._

To the side, a small kid stood and watched. Short bright brown hair, ridiculous pink hat, a pair of purple trousers and a brown shirt. He watched those talking and dancing together, longing for what they had.

_Envy._

In a distant corner, another man stood. Bright blue hair, sunglasses, a red unbuttoned shirt with yellow floral decoration and a speedo. With maddening anger in his eyes, he was beating a person mercilessly.

_Wrath._

Closer to the door a teenager stood and spoke loudly. Black curly hair, long nose, brown overalls with a white sash. The boy stood there, reciting stories of great adventures for all who would listen.

_Pride._

In the center of the dance floor, an older man roamed. A large, black afro, a black suit and top hat with a blue ribbon. He stopped every now and then to speak quietly to a woman and get slapped and obviously turned down.

_Lust._

He sighed content. Another job well done. It had been a long time since he had seen so many sinners in one place.

"My work here is done," he smirked lightly.

"Is it really, Demon-san?" His eyes traveled to the side where the unexpected presence had appeared. Blue eyes gazed at his own and a calm and collected look on her face.

"I still have you to tempt, my lovely angel," he said with a sly smirk on his features.

"Oh, I wouldn't think so, Demon-san. I've got work to do," she said and went on to destroy his achievements. Well, it wasn't that bad, really. It only meant he could stay longer. After all, he wasn't losing to her.

7) … In which he was…

_The three swords crashed and the sheer strength of her attach sent the other two flying out of her opponent's grasp. _

_As Noa fell back the white katana sunk deep into the ground next to her head._

"_This is my 2001 win," Kuina spoke as she stood up and shielded the weapon._

_Noa fought to hold back her tears. This wasn't fair. Why? Why was she always better than her? Despite of everything she did, all the training, all the desperate tries… why did she always beat her!_

"_Damn! I can't accept this!" She choked out angrily. _

"_You always said you'd become the best swordsman in the world..." She couldn't help but look up at the other girl and see the sadness in her eyes. "But don't you know, Noa? Girls… when we grow up we become weaker than men. My father told me that… It was impossible for a woman. I know… I already know about this. But… but I can't accept it!"_

"_How can you say such weak words after you beat me!" She jumped to her feet. "How can you give up, how can you say things like that!" She started into Kuina's eyes with a determination stronger than ever before. "Promise me! One day one of us will become the greatest swordsman in the world!"_

The ropes snapped and she drew the swords in an instant, stopping the blades that would have cut the guy into pieces. A silent glare was all the warning she gave the bastards and they froze in fear of certain death.

"I promised to be a pirate," Noa said, her eyes traveling back to the strawhat wearing boy. "Opposing the Marines will make me wanted. However I'll tell you one thing. I will always follow my own ambition! If you do anything to cause me to abandon it… You will end your life on my sword!"

"Ambition?" He looked at her with a something between interest and confusion.

"To become the world's greatest swordsman!" She said the worlds with the same force she always put behind them. Yet all he did was cock his head to the side and look at her with confusion.

"Swordsman? But aren't you a woman?"

"It doesn't matter if I'm a man or a woman, I will still be the world's best!" She snapped back with obvious irritation.

"The world's greatest swordswoman, then?" She twitched with annoyance. What the hell was up with this guy? "That's nice! As the Pirate King's comrade, I wouldn't expect anything less from you!"

Yet all of that anger and annoyance seemed to be washed away at those words. On that day, Noa sealed her fate with two simple words.

"Heh, indeed."

8) … In which they never met.

She laid there and stared up to the sky that cried over her.

She laid there, the puddle of her own blood being washed away by the water. She laid there, cold and motionless and alone.

But that was right. An end like this suited her. Even hell would be easier than the life she had lived until this moment. Becoming the thing she hated most in this world… There was this much of it she could stand anyway.

And the pirates had been strong, merciless. She shouldn't have tried her luck with them. Now she would never be able to keep her word. Now Nojiko and Genzo, and everyone else would be left on that bastard's mercy.

It was the thing she regretted the most.

But, she realized, there was little she could do, as she laid there and could no longer even see the raining sky.

Only that darkness that brought some kind of comfort with it…

It was all over.

9) … In which she never died.

"A story! Tell us a story!" The boy bounced on his bead, big eyes beaming with excitement and impatience.

"Really, Luffy, you're seven years old, stop acting like a baby!" Ace snapped from his place on the other bed, looking at the younger boy with a slightly annoyed expression.

"But Ace!" And Luffy's pout was the most adorable thing in the world, she thought as she giggled lightly. "I want to hear the story again!"

"All right, all right," she said, sitting herself on the chair between their beds and smiled brightly. "But only if you lie do-" the boy was under the covers before she could even finish.

And so she started her tale of a faraway ocean of adventures and possibilities, of a crew of fearless pirates, of a treasure like no other, and of a man great enough to hold everything the world offered. It was a story she knew by heart and would be happy to repeat as many times as she had to. It was a story that left Luffy with sparkling eyes and even brought a dreamy look to Ace's face.

As she quietly exited the room as if to not disturb them, she heard the whispered words.

'_We'll become great like him one day too, Luffy!'_

'_Yeah! And we'll find that treasure and bring it all to Mom and make her tell us a story for every piece of it!'_

Rouge couldn't help the soft laugh that slipped past her lips as she turned her eyes to the sky. She'd have to think of a lot of stories, then…

10) … In which he never learned.

There were limits to how bad a street fight could go. This had passed every limit there was. How many were there? Fifty? Maybe a hundred? She couldn't remember clearly. All she could think about were the doctors' words.

A pierced lung. And multiple cuts and stabs all over him body. And a shot in his left shoulder. And a broken leg, a dislocated wrist. And internal damage. And blood loss. And other things she couldn't understand or remember.

Yet he was still holding on, still breathing. After surgeries that seemed to never end, after days of just lying there motionless, drugged and still in pain.

Yet he smiled at her again, looking up at her with his one blue eye that wasn't covered by thick bandages.

He had lost the other one, the doctors had said. Nothing could have been done about it.

She grasped his hand and held back tears as she clenched it tightly and brought it to her lips.

"You never learn," she choked out. "I always told you it would get you in trouble. Won't you stop it already! You almost got killed!"

"I'd never…" he struggled to speak and as much as she wanted to scream to him to simply shut up and rest, she let him finish. "… Let them get away… With insulting a lady…"

_A/N: Let me summarize the AUs in case somebody missed something:_

_Sanji is a demon sent from hell to tempt innocent souls into making mistakes, Robin is an angel sent from heaven to undo his actions._

… _is a she. Female!Zoro, nothing else to say x) Some of the dialogs belong to Oda._

_Nami never met with Luffy and Zoro and found her end at the hands of pirates she was trying to rob._

_Rouge survived Ace' birth and took care of him. In time, Garp decided to leave Luffy with her insteaqd of Dadan. Unfortunately for him, she kept telling them about Roger._

_A random modern day AU. Could be considered SanjixNami. Sanji got in a fight with some bastards who insulted Nami._

_Wait for the next drabbles soon x)_


	3. Part 3

_A/N: Next 5 here x) I'm having too much fun with these xD_

_So here is an AU…_

11) … In which he had another captain.

He had been walking around (No, he hadn't been lost! He was just taking a walk! Yes, for the last four hours! You have a problem with that?) and passing the beach (What? Was that the same beach? No, it must have just looked the same.) when he witnessed the captain dashing into the water and heading somewhere towards the horizon.

So, naturally, curiosity got the better of him. It was, after all a rare occasion to see Shanks in such a hurry if it didn't include some booze.

And, so, he found himself following the man into the ocean. Not too long after that, he was truly glad he had. The red head didn't seem to even notice the monster that was heading towards the boy, damn it! Stupid, careless idiot!

So, naturally, he had to do something. He couldn't just let the damn Sea King take a bite out of his captain or the kid. Drawing the sword, he sped up and met it just a second before it sank its teeth into something, but the lack of solid ground made him unable to do more than redirect the monster's rage.

So he was just preparing for a fight when he heard the captain's voice.

"Get lost!"

It wasn't the voice itself that made him tense, but the sheer amount of Haki he released with that one order. The captain still didn't have a good enough control over the power, thus having half of the impact land on his crewmate. But, of course, the poor monster suffered the most and he didn't blame it for the terrified expression.

The Sea King fled soon after and he could easily shield the katana and turn to the other two. The kid – Luffy, he remembered – was clenching his captain's shirt, holding himself over the water. That's right, he was a hammer now, after that incident the other day.

Well, that explained Shanks' haste to get to the boy. He noticed the other man had an arm protectively around the boy with his other hand resting on the kid's head. A few words of reassuring later he turned towards him.

"Let's go back, Zoro."

He just nodded and headed after them…

A little while later he looked around with suspicion. Where did the damn beach go!

12) … In which he died.

Marco was always the first to read the paper as soon as it was delivered. The rest of the crew let him do it – no one was in a hurry, and besides, the First Division Commander knew best what would be of interest to Pops. He would read the paper quickly and then leave it to someone else, before flying off to check whatever had caught his interest. It was always better to confirm things by yourself, he said. The reporters couldn't be trusted on all the details.

At that day he was, again, the first to receive the paper. But within the first minute after doing so, it was made apparent something was wrong. They could tell by the way the commander that was never really fazed by anything stiffened, his grip on the paper tightened and his eyes widened in horror.

Then, without a single word, he took the paper and flew off the ship in such a hurry that no one managed to even ask if anything was wrong.

The crew brushed it off. Said it was probably something that was made to look like a big deal, something that wasn't possible, because nothing that really happened could startle him that much.

So they waited. The day passed and most of the Commanders started getting nervous. Marco never took more than an hour or two to return with the information he was looking for. So when the second day passed without a sight of the blue bird riding the wind, the tension could be felt all around the crew.

They had been in the middle of the sea when Marco left, but now they had camped on a nearby island to wait for him.

The third day was coming to an end when they caught sight of him. The phoenix flying over the deep sea grew larger as it neared the shore and the suspicions were confirmed.

Something was terribly wrong.

They could tell by the urgency in his movements, but as if that wasn't alone, there were much more troubling signs. Like the crimson blood that stained the blue wings and later, his body as he transformed back. The wounds were actually _there_, and that was shocking because really, most of the crew had _never_ seen Marco wounded before. They probably believed that he couldn't even bleed.

Still, even thought he was swaying on his feet, he pushed away all those who tried to help stop him and moved through the crew before he faced the old man.

Stumbling in his haste, he fell to his knees in front of the captain. The strain he was putting on himself to keep what little control he had left was obvious in his tense figure and the quick yet steady gesture in which he handed the paper to the captain.

"This…!" Whitebeard's eyes grew wide as he read through the first page. The First Division Commander bowed his head and leaned back, sitting on his heels shoulders slumped, making him look defeated and weak. When he spoke, his voice was quiet, hoarse and strained.

"It's all true, eh… That bastard Teach became a Shichibukai… By handing them Ace's head."

13) … In which he never got lost.

He sat in a chair, his eyes traveling over the endless sea. There was no more strength in him, no more cheerfulness and life.

Fingers so thin they could have been nothing but bones clenched around the shell. It was a pity, really. Even despite of his ability, despite of every effort he put in it nothing came out of this last try.

They were all dead now. Every single one of them. There was no more singing, no more life, no more hope. None. Nothing.

He had been the last one. The Devil Fruit let him revive to continue and fulfill their promise. Yet he had failed them.

Brook had always been skinny, now he was only bones. He had no strength to even stand, to even lift his hand. The ship kept sailing without a direction and he kept pushing through the days with what little food he had left.

But it was all gone now. How long had it been? Weeks? A month? He wasn't sure. But ever since he had done nothing but remain alive.

Because death wasn't an excuse. Because he had to circle the world, because he had to bring this to Labboon…

But as he felt so weak he couldn't even hold his eyes opened any more, he felt like he had failed.

He pushed the button on the Tone Dial and listened. The voices of his friends filled the ship with life once more and they danced behind his closed lids. A ghost of a smile crept on his face as he closed his eyes and never opened them again.

14) … In which he uses them.

Ever since that day when the damn cook had joined the crew, he couldn't seem to find peace any more. The damn bastard was so annoying and constantly irritated the hell out of him. And the fights… Oh, the fights were the worst of all!

The damn curl brow would spin those kitchen knives like they were nothing! Who would have thought that something as idiotic as cooking could help him acquire such skills? He felt as if all the years he had spent in constant training and struggling to get better were mocked every single time he watched the bastard fight.

How the hell did you become this skilled with blades in the kitchen! The asshole was cheating he was sure of it!

And as if that wasn't enough, his kicks were crazily strong! He'd know, he'd gotten a good taste of them when he pissed the cook royally.

Yet Zoro refused to acknowledge what was making him most irritated at the shithead, and Usopp was dead meat if he ever mentioned something as stupid as him feeling _replaced_ again. Like that moronic idiot would ever match his skills in swordsmanship!

He repeated that again and again as he was getting his ass handed to him by the irritated blond every other day.

15) … In which there was a wolf.

He still remembered the first time he saw Zoro. Everyone had told him to stay away, because it was dangerous and that that thing was a monster, but he still crouched next to him and stared him in the eye.

The unusually colored wolf just stared back with promises of danger in his eyes. Despite his body having been broken and rendered useless at the moment, he still held his gaze and even bared sharp teeth in warning.

That was when Luffy decided he liked him.

A few days (mainly spent in deep sleep), a good bath (in which the wolf had to fish Luffy from the water) and some good meals (mostly devoured by Luffy) and he was as good as new.

At first the others disagreed. They would stand away from the wild animal and try to talk Luffy out of the whim, but there was no helping it. Nami's dog found Zoro extremely annoying, or so it seemed by the way he would always bark at him. There was that one time she let him off of his leash, and Sanji practically jumped the larger canine.

Chopper, though, seemed to like him and after Usopp got over his fear of Zoro and let him go closer to him, the small brown puppy cuddled next to the wolf.

Maybe it was that, or maybe it was the time the green wolf almost jumped that Bellamy guy for trying to provoke Luffy that earned everyone's trust, but not too long after he had made his way into everyone's hearts.

Of course, from the side, Sanji kept on barking.

_A/N: __Let me summarize the AUs in case somebody missed something:_

_Zoro is a part of Shanks' crew instead of our favorite Strawhats x) Because I'm sure I read/heard something like this once and I couldn't help myself. _

_Instead of handing him to the Marines for execution, Teach killed Ace. _

_Brook's soul never got lost and he found his body before it turned skeleton._

_Sanji actually uses his hands in battle on a regular basis. Because we all know that he would be able to kick Zoro's ass if he did that xD_

_Canine Zoro, Sanji and Chopper and their respective teenage 'owners' xD Must I say anything more?_

_I'll be working on the next bunch now x)_


End file.
